Hermanos ?
by spicyaniipink
Summary: una nueva chica a aparecido, esta tiene un cierto parecido a yugi..sera acaso su hermana?, a yami no parece agradarle esta chica..lo se pesimo summary soy nueva..este es un fic interactivo entre mi sister y yo n.n


MINI: hola n.n soy nueva por aquí n.nu jeje

LADY: querrás decir somos ¬¬

MINI: bueno permítanme presentarle a mi mayor pesadilla, mi hermana u,u Laaaadyyy yuniiii..ella es la desgracia de todos mis dias 0 la orna de mi zapato, lo peor de lo peor, es-lady le avienta un zapato

LADY: ya mejor cuenta la historia

MINI: bueno como sea u,u este fic surgió el otro día, y ps nos decidimos a subirlo xD para ver que opinan…esperamos que sea de su agrado n.n

LADY: se te olvida algo no? ¬¬

MINI: a si… YUGI OH SI ES MIO Y ME PERTENCE!! 0 -lady la despierta- que staba soñando de nuevo? oo

Yami: si por suerte de nosotros...mejor comienza el fic

MINI: si ta bn ta bn..lo que diga yamito -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola soy Yumi Motou, pero mis amigos me dicen yuna…no se realmente porque; tengo 19 años, estudio en la universidad de Londres, aunque sinceramente no se que estudio ni que quiero hacer u/u. No conozco realmente a casi nadie de mi familia ya que estamos muy dispersos por el mundo, pero ahora voy a visitar a mi abuelo _Salomón Motou_. Que vive en Japón. El me ha apoyado mucho en los últimos cuatro años, aunque no lo eh visto el me ha ayudado muchísimo, enviándome dinero, para pagar mis estudios, o contactando a mis familiares a donde vaya. La ultima vez que hable con el me dijo que había una personita que el quería que conociera…pero no me quiso decir su nombre quería que yo lo descubriera por mi misma.

Estoy muy emocionada por fin voy a ver a mi abuelito.

Hoy subiré al avión que me llevara a Dominó, que nombre más raro para una ciudad, me suena a un juego (mini: naah enserio ¬¬ lady: cállate y sigue! mini: a la orden jefaza lady: cállate! ¬¬)...bueno me dicen que este vuelo será largo, umm que aburrido que bueno que me traje mi libro de _'Mil cosas por hacer en un vuelo aburrido' _así que tendré que leerlo…mmmmm mejor dormiré un rato.

El viaje duro mucho, pensé que sería eterno u.u por suerte ya estoy aquí, bajo del avión y comienzo a caminar a la salida, observo varios letreros pero ninguno con mi nombre, así que decido tomar un taxi. Que bueno que el abuelo me dio la dirección, aunque aquí los taxis no son baratos u.u pero por fin llegué.

Que mala suerte esta lloviendo, detesto la lluvia! Y más cuando estoy visitando a alguien u.u mmm ni modo tendré que irme así de todos modos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**En la casa de los Motou**_

Yugi estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su habitación, Yami se había quedado dormido recargado en la cama(N/A: ósea esta en el piso recargándose en la cama). El mayor de ellos se levanta sin muchos ánimos, pero sabía que no era temprano, mira el reloj, eran las 11:35 de la mañana. Aunque era sábado tenían muchos deberes por hacer, ya que el abuelo había salido a una de sus expediciones, y había dejado a ambos jóvenes a cargo de la casa y también de la tienda.

Yami se decidió a despertar a su aibou, aunque le pesaba despertar a su pequeño ángel se veía tan hermoso durmiendo con algunos traviesos mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro, su rostro…era realmente hermoso y lleno de inocencia, esa inocencia era la que realmente le gustaba al chico.

Mientras en el mayor estaba en un dilema sobre despertar o no despertar al menor, este ya estaba semi-despierto sentado en la cama, tallándose perezosamente los ojos y observando divertido a Yami; ya que Yami cae en cuenta que Yugi lo esta viendo soltando algunas risitas por los gesto tan graciosos que asía el pelirrojo.

- Bu...buenos días aibou- dice algo apenado Yami, sentándose en la cama

- Buenos días mou hitori no boku- responde Yugi con su sonrisa habitual

**_TI-LIN TI-LIN_** (mini: ô.o que clase de efectos de sonido son esos xD jajaja lady: son los mas baratos que pude conseguir u/u mini: pues pon otros ò.o lady: ok)

**_DING DONG… _**(mini: eso suena mejor n.n)

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, quien podría estar llamando tan temprano? (mini: temprano? o.O), Yami creyó que el letrero que había puesto fuera de la tienda había sido lo suficientemente claro 'no abrimos hasta las dos' quien estaría molestando a esas horas?

Yami…deberías ir a atender...no?-dice Yugi sonriéndole a su Yami

Mmm esta bien-dice sin muchas ganas, dicho esto se incorporo nuevamente y empezó a bajar la escaleras

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

(Fuera de la casa de yugi)

-que desesperante- decía yuna claramente molesta por la falta de atención de los habitantes de la casa- por favor apúrate abuelo!-lo ultimo lo grita, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los muchachos escucho eso.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

(Dentro de la casa)

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

-YA VOY! YA VOY!-decía Yami molesto bajando las escaleras

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

- juro que si esto es un tipo de broma enviare a esa persona al reino de las sombras ù.u- ya solo faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG-----**_

Yami se quedo sorprendido, frente a el estaba una chica muy hermosa, tiene un vago parecido con su hikari, tenia el cabello rubio con las puntas rojizas, el cabello lacio y domable, sus ojos eran violetas, era también alta como el, se veía que estaba bien formada, y por su cara se podría decir que tiene unos 17 años.

-pensé que nunca abrirías abuelo-dice yuna sin voltear a ver la persona que le había abierto la puerta

Yami quedó confundido… ¿abuelo?

-niña creo que estas confundida-dice Yami cerrando la puerta dejando a yuna muy confundida

-O.O que?-dice yuna sin reconocer en lo mas mínimo al dueño de aquella voz

Yami sube de nuevo al cuarto.

-quien era?-pregunta inocentemente Yugi

-no se xD – dice Yami sin darle preocupación al asunto

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

- -- yami…

-que?-volteando a ver a su aibou

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

-ve y atiende a quien quiera que este abajo

- y porque yo?- dice reprochándole al menor

-por que ya estas levantado n.n –dice sonriente

- ¬¬ mmm esta bien- Yami baja nuevamente las escaleras y abre la puerta

_**DING DONG---**_

-que?-dice Yami

-donde esta el abuelo?-dice mirando retadoramente al exfaraón

-niña no se de que estas hablando aquí el único abuelo que esta es el abuelo de Yugi, y aparte no se encuentra-dice intentado cerrar nuevamente la puerta

-y repito donde esta el abuelo!-dice nuevamente ahora molesta

-no se y no me importa-dice trabando la puerta con un seguro especial(N/A: así como una cadenita xD), cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la chica

Yami iba a subir de nuevo las escaleras, cuando ve a Yugi a mitad de estas, algo molesto por la actitud que había tomado su Yami

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**_

-oye ábreme!-gritaba yuna desde afuera de la casa golpeando la puerta, y tocando el timbre como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte

**CONTINUARA………………………**

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Algún día abrirán la puerta? Donde esta el abuelo? Porque el timbre hacía ti-lin? O.o ese y muchos misterio sin resolver en el next chap xD ya enserio diganos como qedo

MINI: como qedo? -

LADY: mal ¬¬

MINI: porqeee? TT

BAKURA: porque yo digo ¬¬

LADY: bien dicho bicho…

BAKURA: ¬¬

MINI: T.T tan mal esta?

YUGI: jeje n.nU

YAMI: acéptalo esta horrible

MINI: gracias por el apoyo

TODOS: de nada

MINI: bueno ps espero sus reviews D

KAIBA: cuales?

MINI: grr...bueno como sea si esta bn me dicen i lo continuo n.n

LADY: ejem

MINI: a si...continuamos n.nU..

_**SAYONARA!**_

_**MINIKIRARA2 & LADY YUNI**_


End file.
